


In Which Kanaya Tells Rose About Her New Moirail And Invites Dirk For A Feelings Jam

by Bookworm445



Series: 50 Minute Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: This is completely pesterlogs but it was fun and inspired by Booknerd1127 who kept texting me (and letting me dump ideas on her). She said she wanted more Dirk/Kanaya so here is more Dirk/Kanaya.You're Welcome.





	

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling  tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:58. 

GA: Rose Shoutpole

GA: I Have Something Very Important And Exciting To Tell You

TT: What? 

GA: I Have A Moirail Now Shoutpole

TT: Dirk, I presume? 

GA: Yes

GA: He Was Very Nice

GA: And Rather Insecure

TT: Insecure? How so? 

GA: TT: No it wouldn’t, I don’t think. I don’t know much of troll customs, but I would be honoured to be your Moirail. I just can’t promise I’ll be a good one. 

TT: Huh. 

GA: In An Attempt To Get Me To Reconsider He Reminded Me Of His Relationship With The Jake Human 

GA: Sorry 

GA: Jake 

GA: Because He Seemed To Believe I Could Do Better Than Him 

TT: I never actually found out what happened with Jake. 

GA: Youd Better Ask Both Of Them 

GA: They Have Very Different Ideas About What Happened 

TT: I’ll do that. You should talk with your Moirail. 

GA: Im Sure Hes Busy 

GA: It Would Be Kind Of Quotation Clingy End Quotation To Start Talking To Him Just A Few Minutes After I Left Wouldn’t It 

TT: I’m talking to him right now, he’s not busy. And from what I can tell his relationship with Jake failed because he was too clingy - at least that’s what he thinks. 

TT: So he won’t find you “clingy”, I guarantee it. 

TT: I’m going to go talk to Jake now – you go have a feelings jam with your new Moirail. 

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering  grimAuxillatrix [GA] at 16:37. 

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling  timaeusTestified [TT]  at 16:38. 

GA: Dirk I Wished To Speak To You 

GA: About Our Moirallegiance 

TT: Do you want to break up with me already? I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you did, I’m not very good at relationship shit. 

GA: No Of Course I Dont Want To Break Up With You 

GA: Weve Only Been Together An Hour 

GA: I Want To Ask If You Want To Have A Feelings Jam 

TT: A feelings jam? What’s a feelings jam? 

GA: A Feelings Jam Is Where Moirails Will Either Sit In Or Build A Pile Together 

GA: After Which They Will Talk About Their Feelings 

GA: If One Becomes Particularly Agitated The Other Will Shooshpap Said Agitated Half Until They Calm Down 

TT: Shooshpap? That sounds like a mix between shooshing someone and slapping them. 

GA: Why Dont I Show You What A Shoosh Pap Is Like 

TT: Did you just come on to me? 

GA: Yes 

TT: Then sure? 

GA: Ill Be Over In Ten Minutes 

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased trolling  timaeusTestified [TT]  at 17:03. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously Pesterlogs are the worst.


End file.
